


Off the Cuff

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Leather, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Lance has always been one for a little experimenting. After all, Keith was always so encouraging. It's only fair that he gives in to Keith's requests too, considering he has just the right cuffs for the occasion.





	Off the Cuff

**Author's Note:**

> One of the requests from my livewriting event! This one was Keith and Lance experimenting with bondage for CLD
> 
> Thank you to those who came along! Hopefully I'll be able to do it again soon.

“Take a deep breath,” Keith instructs, settling back on the soft blue sheets of Lance’s bed. “You’ve got to be relaxed, too, you know.” His eyes gaze up, half-lidded with trust and patience. His dark hair falls across the pillow in the same gentle way his body relaxes, bare skin exposed from head to toe, giving over to the moment.

That look always sends shivers down Lance’s spine -- a look that speaks of a self-assurance that he wishes he had. “I’m relaxed. _Totally_ relaxed.” Lance rolls his eyes and kneels by Keith’s hip, resisting the urge to dive on in and touch when he’s supposed to be denying exactly what he wants to give.

Keith turns his head and nods towards his wrist, fingers curling in impatience. “I need you to be with me if we’re going to do this.” He smiles and blinks slowly, taking a deep breath of his own. “You’re the one that wanted to tie me up after all,” he adds with a chuckle and a wink.

Lance quickly grabs for his leather cuffs. They’re worn and beginning to crack, but a well-loved cuff is a good cuff as far as he’s concerned. “As I remember it, you’re the one that was eager,” he teases, opening the cuff and wrapping it around Keith’s wrist. His arm is so limp, so _trusting_ , in Lance’s hands that his chest tightens at how much Keith has grown to trust him.

“Why don’t you show me how eager you are?” Keith licks his lips and pulls lightly against the first restraint, tugging at the strap of leather in Lance’s hand. “Unless you want me to do it myself.” He makes a point of sighing, exaggerating with a stretch of his limbs, teasing in the way he knows gets Lance hot under the collar. Or lack of collar, in this instance.

Lance squawks and huffs through his nose. “I’m eager!” He tugs roughly at the cuff and rushes to tie the strap to the bedpost. “Besides, last time you tried this yourself you got all tangled up.” Lance glances over his shoulder with a sly smile. “You were so pretty. You know, unable to move because you lost the key to the handcuffs.”

Keith’s face loses his smile, eyes narrowing and lips pouting. “Maybe if you’d come in earlier like I’d asked, I wouldn’t’ve had to start without you.” His face softens as he laughs and bites his bottom lip. “Besides, I’m not the one that tied their blindfold knot a little too tight and crawled around blind for an hour.”

Clearing his throat with more of a growl than he intends, Lance snatches Keith’s other wrist and secures the second cuff around it. “Well, you got home late.” He ties the strap to the other bedpost, giving it a tug to test its resistance. “I was going to surprise you. Naked. On your bed. Horny as fuck. But then you weren’t here, so…”

Keith nods slowly, mocking Lance with his lips drawn into a thoughtful frown. “Uh-huh… but you were still hard by the time I got home.” He smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Seems someone is into that kind of humiliation, huh?” Wiggling his hips, he knows for sure the teasing is getting to Lance and that it’s only spurring him on, just how they both like it.

“And we both know you like it rough, hmmm?” Lance growls, perching over Keith with his eyes narrowed. He bends down to nip at Keith’s lip, teasing the skin with his teeth. He follows with a softer kiss, sloppy and warm, needy and impatient. Keith always seems to know just the right way to rile him up. “How are they feeling?”

Keith tenses his arms, pulling them in towards his chest in one swift move, smiling at their satisfying snap. “Just enough give but not too much.” He heaves off the bed, rolling his hips in an attempt to finally draw Lance’s eye down to his crotch. His cock’s already hard, twitching, and dripping with precum. “I could probably still trap you with my thighs.”

Lance scoffs and worries his lips. His hands slide down Keith’s sides, indulging him in the lightest of touches, knowing full well that it’ll drive him mad. “I think you’ve managed that already. Have you seen you?” His fingers brush up Keith’s inner thighs, tracing through the slick of lube from Keith’s earlier preparations. Lance could always trust Keith to prep. He’s never been one for waiting around, after all.

“I had a pretty good look in the mirror earlier.” Keith thrusts his hips upwards. Despite his restraints, he makes his best efforts to rub himself against Lance’s hand. “Want to make sure I look pretty enough for you, Lance.” He licks his lips, groaning and waiting for more, for Lance to give him what he wants. “Want to-- haaahhhhh!”

Lance’s hand curls around Keith’s cock, grasping low and moving up slowly, teasing with a firm grip. The fingers of his other hand rub through the lube Keith so generously applied until he slowly presses one and then another finger in. The sound Keith makes is exactly what he’s been hoping for.

Keith’s lips part around a silent moan, his head tilting back into the pillow as Lance presses further in. He’s so pretty like this, weak to touch, blissfully undone by Lance’s hands. One works slowly over the head of Keith’s cock while the other builds up speed, thrusting into him in an off beat. He bites his lip, ignoring the way his own cock twitches, enjoying the sight of Keith’s legs spreading further for him.

“You’re definitely pretty. So pretty for me.” Lance can feel his eyelids growing heavy with lust. The ideas of exactly how he could ravage Keith run through his mind, but he’s been entrusted with a task, testing the waters of something new for both of them. “But I think you’d look even better if we took things up a notch, hmm?”

Keith’s breath hitches and his eyes beg Lance for more, for everything they’d spoken of, for exactly what Keith needed. “Pl-please?” His voice is weaker, higher, almost broken but not quite. His arms pull against the restraints as his hips buck. It’s not enough for him.

Lance obliges with a firm grip of his hand around Keith’s cock, picking up speed with both hands. If he times them right, Lance can unravel him with a thumb rubbing through precum and fingers curling and thrusting in a constant building rhythm. “You want more, Keith?”

Keith nods, quick, barely able to lift his head off the pillow. His eyelids fall closed as his breathing becomes heavier. All his muscles tense, preparing himself for more, silently begging for what they both know Lance can give. “Mmmm, _mmmm_ , nnnhhhh.” His voice is lost to breathy moans and hums, exactly how Lance likes it.

“All right, but remember, you asked me for this, so if you need me to slow down or stop…” Lance slows his pace to add emphasis to his words. “You know our words, yeah?” He has to be sure, has to know they’re both on the same page, even when he’s two knuckles deep in Keith’s ass.

If not for the way Keith bucks against him, thrusting up into his hand and rolling his hips, Lance might not be able to decipher the series of sounds that come out of Keith’s mouth. Even through the slurred words, mumbled consonants, and desperate moans, Keith still manages to beg for things to be rough and hard and enough to break him.

“Whatever you want,” Lance purrs, and begins increasing the speed of his movements. His fingers thrust faster, deeper, spurred along by Keith’s jolts and gasps. His hand runs up and down Keith’s length with increasing speed. His lips break into a smile at the way Keith pulls against his restraints, cuffs firmly in place and holding him back as his back arches and his body shakes.

Keith’s practically fucking his hand whenever he can gain the strength between desperate rolls of his hips. He moves to fuck himself on Lance’s fingers, still picking up speed and furiously thrusting into him, pressing right into the spots that make Keith twitch and moan. It’s rough and messy and almost brutal if Lance is to be honest, but Keith’s eyes are rolled into the back of his head and his moans express everything Lance wants to hear.

It’s when Keith starts pulling away, gasping and whimpering, hips lifted off the bed by strained, shaking legs, that Lance knows Keith’s so close to coming. He’s got to keep going, keep pressing on, and bring Keith up and over the edge. His muscles are aching, his own chest is heaving, but Lance leans into it.

Starting to press his thumb against the head of Keith’s cock, Lance takes to focusing right there, hard and rough like he’s trying to coax the orgasm out of him. “You going to come for me?” Lance asks, starting to sound breathy himself. “You’ve been so good for me. So good. I want you to come for me.”

Keith’s eyes snap open and his hips fall just a little so he can move himself on Lance’s fingers. He can’t speak or make any other sound than moan. Despite the strain against his cuffs and the shake in his limbs, he manages a nod of his head and a bite of his lip before his muscles tense and he bucks hard. He comes with a short grunt and collapses to the bed.

Lance pulls back his hands and lays a reassuring pat on Keith’s thighs. “You did good,” he praises before leaning to press a kiss against Keith’s sweaty forehead. “How are you feeling? You were thrashing pretty hard. Do you have any idea how hard it is to finger someone who’s moving like that?” Lance laughs, relieved and maybe just a little giddy that he’s reduced Keith to putty with his hands.

“Mmm,” Keith hums back, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. “Good. Needed that.” He shuffles himself into a comfortable position, all the tension in his body melted away. “What do you say we try that again sometime? But with legs, too?” Keith’s smile sneaks onto his face, the tired, blissful kind he only gets after one of their scenes.

Lance crawls up next to him and runs a hand across his chest before moving to undo both of the cuffs. “Sounds like a plan,” he chuckles and leans forward to press a kiss to Keith’s temple. “So long as I get my turn first.”

Keith opens his eyes slowly, trust still present but his gaze even softer than before. “Whatever you want.” His smiles seals the deal and Lance knows for sure that this, them, is what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](https://twitter.com/particlebarrier%22).


End file.
